In a medical site, syringes are connected to needles, catheters, administration sets, and the like while being used, and catheters are connected to other catheters, administration sets, and the like while being used. As a method of connecting a medical instrument with another medical instrument, for example, there is a method of simply inserting a cylindrical section such as an aperture section of a syringe into inside the counterpart instrument, in such a manner as to fit a male luer taper formed on the outer peripheral surface at the leading end portion of the aperture section, together with a female luer taper formed on the inner peripheral surface of the counterpart instrument. Another example method of connecting a medical instrument with another medical instrument is a method of connecting a counterpart instrument with an inner peripheral surface of a substantially cylindrical connection member (luer lock adaptor) which is provided for accommodating therein the cylindrical section (e.g., by screw-fastening a female screw on the inner peripheral surface of the connection member with a male screw of the counterpart instrument), in addition to the connection by the luer tapers.
To enable any of the two connection methods to be used, there are medical instruments each having a fluid connector having a cylindrical section and a connection member that allow attachment and detachment of a cylindrical section. For example, a connection member of a syringe in PTL 1 includes two arms, and a hook portion at the leading end of each arm, which engages with a recess provided on the outer peripheral surface of a body portion of the syringe main body to keep the connection member on the syringe main body. To detach the connection member from the syringe main body, the trailing end of the arms are pressed to move the leading ends of the arms away from each other.
Search Report for Prior Art Documents
Patent Literature
[PTL 1] Japanese Patent No. 4599875